


Tell Me

by notobsessedjustobservant



Series: Waiting Game [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Multi, TOMDAYA SPRINKLED BREADCRUMBS, a SPRINKLE of tony and pepper, issa rejoiceful time, welcome back to my simpy hours writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notobsessedjustobservant/pseuds/notobsessedjustobservant
Summary: "Justtellme if I have no chance anymore. Tell me if you think that we couldneverbe back to how we used to."





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey heyyyy(; I'm back on my bullshit. Currently writing and editing this on a plane ride so an apology ahead for the headassness of my writing and editing in this!! Hope ya'll enjoy.

"Please join me in raising a glass to the new happy couple - Tony and Pepper Stark."

He looks over at the other nine people at the small room at Stark headquarters and smiles. 

"These two have something that I hope to find." He remembers to not say 'again'.

If he said 'again', it would mean that it _really_ happened. Past tense.

"It's this universal, intangible concept. This thing that we have all experienced at least a sliver of.

"Love."

 

Mr. Stark let him have one too many champagne flutes at the bar. 

On a normal person, it would make someone tipsy and let loose and do something embarrassing that they would regret forever. On him, for some reason that Mr. Stark _never_ told him because he never thought Peter would experience 'drunkness', it gave him an over abundance of feelings and the need to be honest. Too honest.

_Damn the influences of alcohol._

He forgot to mention embarrassing. It definitely made him become more embarrassing than usual. 

"Hey, uh, it's me. Peter? Peter Parker? I don't know why I'm saying my name like you don't know me," he laughs nervously, "So yeah, it's me. I know you're going to make a comment about how lame I sound so I'll beat you to it and admit how lame I am." 

He knows he sounds incoherent but he continues to embarrass himself anyway. 

_Screw self consciousness._

"Look, the point of this call wasn't for me to point out how much of a lame ass I am. It was to point out how much _this_ lame ass loves you."

He knew what he had just said and on a different day in a different situation he probably would have been adamantly rejecting or apologizing for verbalizing it, but instead, he continued. 

"Things have been...," and he tries to think of a way to verbally explain their situation, "different." 

How else can you describe going from basically a couple to almost barely friends again? 

"I don't like it." He shakes his head but realizes she can't actually see that so he sighs.

"I- I _hope_ you don't like it. I mean, I hope you don't like us being... different. But, if you do, like it or are okay with it, I can deal with that. I- I really just want the best for you. I hope what's best for you includes me."

He didn't want to admit it. Not because he was afraid, but he just didn't want to push MJ to being with him. 

"I have to admit, it would suck _total_ ass if you don't want me anymore or if you just want to be friends. I mean, I'm not _that_ bad of a guy right? I see you talking to that _damn_ Andrew guy and I-". 

To clear up confusion, let's just say that Peter _really_ didn't appreciate Andrew. 

_Fuck Andrew. Fuck him and his stupid straight A's and co- presidency with MJ for the debate team. Fuck him for the stupid grin he gives to MJ and bless MJ for being oblivious to his obvious attempts at flirting with MJ._

"Whatever, Andrew Shmandrew. Who cares? You don't, right?" and he can't control the higher pitch in his voice when he says the last sentence. 

He doesn't know if he wants an answer to that question. Thinking of one answer she could have makes him and his stomach rethink the salmon and lox he had for breakfast. 

"I'm not going to lie, I'd be the happiest guy from all of Queens with you. But, that's _not_ fair to you. You don't need to take account my feelings, they're pathetic anyway," he laughs remembering MJ calling him pathetic for admitting his feelings but luckily she said it back to him too. 

"I would be happy as long as I have some contact with you. No scratch that, as long as you're happy. You being happy makes me happy," he laughs and thinks of how she would react right now if she could hear him. "I can just hear you saying how much of a cliché I am." 

He smiles till he remembers to look at the time. He had been talking for sixteen minute straight.

On a less pathetic note, he really needed to thank Tony for this cool ass Rolex wedding favor.

"Shit, you probably don't want to listen to this long ass voicemail once you land but I'll go on anyway since I'm selfish."

"I miss you. _Everyday_."

He tears up just a little bit because he's emotional and he realizes that alcohol makes him very emotional.

"I can _feel_ you slowly drifting away from Ned and me. I know you're trying to slowly go as to not hurt either of us, but I'd rather you just tear yourself apart from all contact with me than it be like this. _Anything_ , feels better than this. I feel like I'm just waiting for the day that you decide to leave completely and it's _killing_ me.

"Sometimes I feel like everything is the same. You would throw notes at me like you used to and I'd help you study for that annoying chem test and get you some tea because Aunt May always remembers you. Do you remember that day we were studying for our first chem final? When we were studying that day, when Ned had to leave early, I _knew_ you were going to say that you had to go, but you didn't. I don't think you remembered to and I was and am selfish, at least with you, so I didn't ask you. I'm really sorry about that.

"I- I miss us. We had it _so_ good. I bet, we can have it even _better_. Just, just tell me."

He doesn't know if he's pushing it or if this was a good idea but he continues. 

"Just _tell_ me if I have no chance anymore. Tell me if you think that we could never be back to how we used to. Tell me if you think that you _never_ want to be like that again. Jesus, I sound _so _dramatic, but what the hell, I have nothing to lose. Just-," he sighs. "Here. I'll make it easy for you. Call me. If you call me, that means you think I have some sort of chance. If you don't, it means that I have no chance. If you don't, I'll never bring up this conversation ever again and we'll continue doing this thing that we have.__

__"I would like to think I do, have a chance I mean, but I think it just might be my champagne talking," he laughs and burps._ _

__"Shit, that's disgusting. I'm sorry I'm trying to do some declaration of love over the phone. How modernist am I MJ?". He wiggles his eyebrows and stops when he notices the old lady staring at him disapprovingly._ _

__"Anyway," he looks down at his phone and sees the date. MJ's Harvard camp is tomorrow. She's leaving today. "Since I'm such an idiot, I forgot to wish you a very very safe flight. Although, I did tell you to have a safe flight yesterday so maybe it's okay that I didn't say this at the beginning of this whole rant," he leans down at the wall he's at and sits on the floor._ _

__"I hope you have fun over there. Do your journalism. Get that advice. Soak in Harvard. Do amazing. I know you will do all of those things."_ _

__"Well," and he yawns, "I just wanted to say that I love you and I miss you-". He really should stop but, "and I want you and I mean it like both emotionally and physic-"._ _

__The day after, he would be praising any god out there for cutting his phone call there. He can feel the heat rise up on his cheeks just thinking of how he said that._ _

_She's just going to think I want to get into her pants, shit._

__He said a lot of things, he noticed._ _

__Does he feel regret? No._ _

__Shame? Maybe. The people at the bar near me did not need to hear or see whatever I did last night._ _

__Embarrassment? Very much yes indeed._ _

__Love? Hell yeah._ _

__

__He needed to preoccupy himself before he went crazy waiting for MJ's uncertain call. He spent his whole morning checking his phone every minute and always keeping it fully charged just in case. He couldn't continue doing that, it was making him antsy. He went out, took a walk, took some subways, ate a churro, and then took a nap._ _

__He woke up from a ringing from his phone._ _

__He knew Aunt May would be calling soon to check in on him while she was off in Florida visiting a great aunt. She never expects him to pick up the phone, she just does it just in case he wants to talk._ _

__He doesn't. At least, not yet to her._ _

__He lets it ring and waits to listen to the voicemail she will leave behind._ _

__He expected to hear Aunt May asking him how his day was and asking about how Ned and MJ were doing but instead he hears her._ _

__MJ._ _

__He decides that her voice sounds _lighter_ on the phone. He thinks it may have to do with the fact he can't see her rolling her eyes at him or giving him middle fingers. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss that. _ _

_I'm so in love._

__He was fine with that._ _

__"Hey, dweeb," he hears her say._ _

__Even over the phone he could tell she was rolling her eyes._ _

__He wanted to respond, hit the call button, or do anything, but he was shocked and paralyzed because of her voice alone._ _

_I'm so whipped._

"First of all, _fuck you_ for making this so damn cheesy. Parker, I get you don't have that much experience and neither do _I_ in the relationship department, but _I_ for one know you're _not_ supposed to call someone to declare your love. Don't get me wrong, I'm not _completely_ cold- hearted. The voicemail wasn't _that_ bad to hear after I landed but, _really_ , a phone call is what you used to declare your _undying love_ for me? Really?".

__He winces._ _

"Look, I'll move on from that before I make more fun of you and your dumbass actions. Secondly, why the _hell_ did whoever serve you drinks serve you drinks? I'm filing a complaint as we speak to the people in charge as to whatever you did.

__He can hear her laugh. She sounds nervous._ _

__He admits that it feels good that she's as nervous as him._ _

__"I- I don't know how to put this into words and even more so over the phone, but-", and Peter swears that that 'but' lasted a year. "yes. You do have a-"_ _

__He picks up his phone quickly and presses the "call back" button._ _

__She answers after the second ring._ _

__"Hey," he says smiling._ _

__"Hey, dumbass," he can sense her smile through the phone._ _

__"You know, if you really wanted to knock my socks off you should've just came here and visited me and said it myself. Although, I don't recommend swinging while intoxicated so never mind."_ _

__"You shouldn't have said that."_ _

__

__In under two and a half hours, with the aid of trains and webs, he made it to her dorm._ _

__In three hours, they would be on the roof of her building and talking._ _

__In three and a half hours, they would be talking and holding hands._ _

"So, you're the _happiest_ guy in all of Queens now, huh?" and she smiles at him just a little bit.

"Yeah, _ugh_ , I guess so." He makes it sound as if it's nauseating to be that but truly, _honestly_ , it was a pretty good feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of thanks to y'all who read part one. I _really_ wasn't going to make this a series but I got this wild ass idea of a wedding and Peter and MJ getting together so I had to do what I had to do.(: Sorry if it seems a little _too_ fast. Hope ya'll still liked it and don't forget I'm a total loser for kudos and comments and anything!!!  <33


End file.
